É assim que as coisas são
by Plii-Chan
Summary: Ele é melhor que eu. Ele conseguiu tudo que eu queria. Me roubou aquela que eu amava. E agora reaparece? eu mereço...
1. Era só o que me faltava

Primeiramente queria dizer que os personagens de Digimon não me pertencem (ainda xD)

é a minha primeira fic de digimon e eu resolvi fazer de um modo diferente do que eu estou abituada nas minhas fics, espero que gostem.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Capítulo 1**

"Era só o que me faltava"

**Hikari: Tai! Tai! Vamos Tai levante!**

**Eu já devia estar acostumado com tudo aquilo, afinal já morava ali a várias anos, na verdade desde que saí de Odaiba para morar em Tóquio. Era sempre a mesma coisa, todo dia. Eu ia dormir tarde estudando e quando faltava tipo uma hora para a hora de sair de casa Kari me acordava.**

**Bom, se tem uma coisa que eu estou habituado desde adolescente é a Kari ficar de olho em mim. Posso ser cerca de cinco anos mais velho que ela mas ela mesmo assim é mil vezes mais organizada e responsável que eu. Mas é pra isso que serve irmã casula não é? Para ajudar o irmão mais velho é claro, afinal era eu que procurava as barbie's dela perdidas pela casa e quem levava a culpa pelo vaso quebrado.**

**Hikari: Se não se levantar vai se atrasar...de novo!**

**Lá vem ela de novo... mas eu não tenho vontade de me levantar e encarar mais um dia chatíssimo no escritório. Eu sou estagiário e por isso fico com a pior parte das coisas, mas eu sei que faço diferença por lá, afinal sem mim quem ia buscar cafezinho e numerar as páginas! Eles não viveriam sem mim...**

**Hikari: Tai, vê se vai logo e deixa de enrolar eu não tenho todo o tempo e quero chegar cedo no colégio hoje, vamos levanta!**

**Parece que vou ter que ceder e me levantar. Quando eu vim pra Tóquio eu vim com aquela imagem de nova vida, emprego bom e salário ótimo, mansão de férias em Miami e piscina com gelatina sabe? Infelizmente as coisas não foram assim. Estou aqui desde meus dezessete anos, ou seja cerca de 5 anos já. Vim para cá pois uns amigos me disseram que na capital é muito mais fácil arranjar emprego e se firmar profissionalmente. Mentirosos.**

**Hikari: Bom parece que você se esqueceu que dia é hoje.**

**Mas hein? Dia... Dia... que dia é hoje mesmo? Será que já é Natal? Uy se for eu esqueci o presente da Kari, ela no mínimo vai ficar triste. Ela é boa demais pra ficar brava, na verdade só uma pessoa que eu conheço fica chateada com essas coisas...Mas já faz anos que eu não vejo, desde que eu vim para Tóquio, e ainda vim para cá brigado com ela. Se ela não fosse tão teimosa ia ter sido muito mais fácil...**

**Hikari: Hoje é dia 15 de novembro...**

**Ta e o que tem de especial no dia 15 de Novembro? Que eu saiba não é aniversário de ninguém, mas pode ser o dia do cafezinho pro chefe.**

**Hikari: ´e hoje que a banda do Matt vai fazer show aqui em Tóquio, esqueceu por acaso?**

**MATT???? É eu tinha esquecido sim, a Kari tinha comentado desse show ai, mas eu não me liguei, a ultima coisa que eu quero é ver o traidor do Matt... Depois do que ele me fez a Kari quer mesmo que eu vá revê-lo? Ela deve ter batido cabeça enquanto levantava hoje de manhã.**

**Hikari: Você prometeu que ia comigo! Você prometeu!**

**O quê??? Eu não prometi nada. Ou será que prometi? Droga eu sou lerdo demais de manhã.**

**Taichi: Não me lembro de promessa nenhuma.**

**Hikari: Oras você prometeu naquele dia em que fomos comprar o presente de aniversário pra mamãe um mês atrás.**

**Um mês? Ta explicado porque eu não me lembro. Além do mais não faço questão de lembrar de nada que envolva o... Yamato. **

**Hikari: Sabe Tai... Essa sua situação com o Matt me incomoda muito. Ele nem mesmo sabe porque você não quer nem olhar para ele.**

**Taichi: Pois ele deveria saber muito bem, pois quem errou foi ele e não eu. Não me culpe.**

**Sim a culpa é dele, toda dele. Só ainda não sei como ele conseguiu, com aquele jeito dele deveria tê-la feito correr e não roubado ela de mim. Maldito traidor,era meu melhor amigo. Só de lembrar me corre uma raiva incontrolável.**

**Hikari: Por favor aniki, vamos ao show do Matt.**

**Taichi: Porque você quer tanto ir nesse show hein Kari? Você vai em tudo quanto é show de Tóquio e de bandas bem melhores, vai fazer diferença não ir nesse?**

**Ta se tem uma entre as milhares de coisas que adubam a minha raiva pelo Matt é o fato dele ser tão talentoso e ter uma banda máster famosa tendo apenas 22 anos.**

**Hikari: Bom... Sabe é que... Ah Tai ele é nosso amigo de anos e... já faz tempo que eu não vejo o ... er... Ah aniki, a musica deles é mesmo muito boa e eu gosto muito vamos por favor!**

**É impressão minha ou ela ficou vermelha? Mas o que foi que eu fiz pra ela ficar assim sem graça??**

**Taichi: Não há como me convencer, não vou a esse show não.**

**Hikari: Mas Aniki o show é longe preciso de você para estar lá comigo e para comprar a entrada pra mim pois eu não posso entrar pois sou menor de idade!**

**Desde quando a Kari ficou malandra desse jeito? Elaiaaa eu mereço. A não pêra, ela ta me olhando com cara de irmã sofrida, sabe cara de pedinte misturada com tristeza e um "Q" de tentar não custa nada. O pior é que sempre funciona, espero que ela não ensine isso a ninguém, um dos poucos pontos fracos de Taichi Kamya.**

**Taichi: Está bem, esteja pronta as oito.**

**Hikari: Obrigada Aniki!!!!!!**

**Pronto Tai, já cedeu e mais uma vez ela conseguiu o que queria, agora quero ver você encarar o Yamato hoje a noite. Maravilha, pensei que vindo pra cá nunca mais eu ia ver o loiro de olhos claros magricelo e frio que eu chamava de melhor amigo, eu sempre fui muito burro mesmo.**

**Cá estava eu voltando do trabalho de estagiário. Que foi ? Estágio também é trabalho sabiam? Mesmo ganhando pouquíssimo eu aprendi a fazer café, eu não sabia antes ta? Eu tava um caco, não foi um dia fácil, passei o dia todo pensando nesse maldito show da banda do Yamato hoje a noite, eu fiquei tão distraído que eu derrubei o café da senhora Ruderbald. Na própria senhora Ruderbald, horrível devo admitir ver aquela senhora imensamente "saliente" cheia de café no rosto fazem escorrer os duzentos diferentes tipos de creme que ela tinha no rosto. Não preciso dizer que isso me rendeu uma boa descontada de salário preciso? Maldito Yamato, ele só aparece pra estragar tudo.**

**Quando eu cheguei em casa eram sete e meia e estranhei não ver a Kari sentada no sofá da sala assistindo Tv, ela fazia isso toda noite, via o jornal e dizia que isso ia ajudá-la no vestibular que ela ia prestar ainda esse ano. Eu nunca vi jornal, vai ver foi por isso que eu não entrei pra Toudai quando sai do colégio, quem sabe se eu tivesse visto o bendito do repórter minha vida fosse diferente. Quem sabe lá eles ensinassem a fazer café e eu não precisa-se ter que passar por tudo isso para aprender.**

**Hikari: Já está pronto aniki?**

**Nossa ela me assustou, mas só susto para me tirar dos meus pensamentos avoados. Mas ai então eu olhei para Kari, ela estava muito bonita. Usava um vestido preto que ia ate os joelhos e uma sandália alta, também preta. Os cabelos curtos estavam com levemente ondulados e presos em uma presilha de flor. Presilhas sempre me lembravam aquela que o Yamato tirou de mim, lembro do dia que ela ficou brava por eu dar uma presilha de presente para ela e ela achou que eu achava o cabelo dela feio, só ela mesmo para pensar algo assim. Mas voltando a Kari, eu não entendia o porque dela estar tão bonita para ir a um show do... Yamato, só de pensar no nome dele eu já faço cara feia.**

**Taichi: Você está bonita Kari, mas pra que tudo isso?**

**Ela ficou vermelha de novo, mas o que será que ela lembra pra ficar assim?**

**Hikari: Ah... er.. Bem... Por nada Tai. Só achei que devia.**

**Dever? Cada idéia que essa menina tem. Ai eu me toquei que eu devia me trocar também, não que eu quisesse ficar arrumado pra ir ao show do Yamato, mas sim porque eu tava cansado e um banho faria um bem considerável. Não demorei a ficar pronto, não tinha porque me demorar mesmo. Vesti uma camiseta azul marinho e calça preta, além de um tênis esportivo e fui pro bendito show. **

**Durante o caminho alguma coisa a mais me preocupou além de ter que encarar de novo aquele loirinho de frente, foi o fato de Kari parecer muito nervosa. Ela ficava apertando o vestido fortemente e fitava o que passava do lado de fora como se contasse os metros que faltavam até o estádio. Alem disso não abriu a boca o caminho todo, coisa que eu achei estranho, pois ela sempre me deixava louco de tanto que ela falava empolgada sobre o show que iríamos ver. Mas eu resolvi ignorar, ela deve estar "naqueles dias". Agradeço agora por ela não poder ler pensamentos.**

**Preciso dizer que quando chegamos o lugar estava cheio de gente? Ai que raiva que me deu a ver como ele fazia tanto sucesso, a essa altura já deve nadar em moedas que nem o Tio Patinhas enquanto eu sou um simples "preparador de café". A cada passo que dávamos a minha vontade de sair logo dali aumentava mais, afinal se eu por acaso esbarra-se com ele? Tudo bem que isso é quase impossível, afinal quem de vocês já foram a um show e depois bateram um papinho com a banda? Bom sei que comigo nunca aconteceu. Mas mesmo assim e se eu encontra-se? Qual seria a manchete do outro dia : "Garoto moreno desconhecido espanca vocalista de banda famosa". Ai eu nunca mais deixo de ser estagiário mesmo. **

**Hikari: Aniki, vamos tentar ficar perto do palco.**

**Ela só pode estar brincando, isso era humanamente impossível, tinha muita gente ali na pista, muita gente mesmo, ela não queria que eu me espremesse e desse umas cotoveladas em todas aquelas garotas histéricas só pra chegar mais perto do Yamato? Acho que ela realmente bateu a cabeça hoje de manhã. **

**Taichi: Se ta de brincadeira né Kari?**

**Hikari: Não não aniki, eu tenho um jeitinho.**

**Jeitinho, desde quando ela arranja jeitinhos? Acho que eu estudei demais e esqueci que a minha irmãzinha cresceu nesse meio tempo. Mas jeitinho é coisa de brasileiro, sabe uma vez eu vi durante a copa o repórter falando sobre o Brasil e o povo que tem essa mania de ter jeitinho pra tudo. Mas o tal jeitinho da Kari é que me deixava curioso. Sem perceber ela foi me guiando, e parava pra falar com não sei quem e com mais outro fulano mais pra frente. Sei que no fim realmente estávamos lá, bem pertinho do palco. Eu mereço.**

**Hikari: Olha aniki o show já vai começar!!!**

**Ai eu resolvi deixar de pensar e começar a olhar, vi entrar no palco o baixista, o baterista e o guitarrista da banda, em meio a gritar histéricos daquelas garotas que me cercavam. Mas que raio de show é esse que não tem nem banda de abertura? e eu aqui achando que ia ter um tempinho pra bolar um jeito de me mandar dali. Olha eu ai dando uma de brasileiro que nem a Kari.**

**Hikari: Ahhhh!!!!! Olha aniki é o Matt – aponta - Nossa como ele ficou bonito não acha?**

**Essa não, eu olho pro palco e vejo o tecladista entrar junto de uma mistura de fios de ovos e roupa preta chamada de Yamato Ishida. Foi ai que eu quase fiquei surdo, como essas garotas gritam. Ele se apresentou e começou o show em meio a milhões de gritos, não sabe a vontade que eu tinha que estourassem as cordas vocais dessas garotas. **

**Pra mim o fato de ver e ouvir a voz dele por cerca de duas horas foi um martírio, pelo menos ele não viu nem a mim ou a Kari ali no meio daquela multidão, ou seja, agora que o show tinha finalmente acabado eu podia voltar pra casa e tentar esquecer o que eu passei hoje e ignorar a existência de Yamato Ishida mais uma vez. Não seria uma tarefa muito difícil.**

**Hikari: Ai maninho esse show foi muuuuito bom não acha? O Matt arrasa mesmo, ele é muito bom no que faz. E você viu a produção do show que incrível? Todos aqueles efeitos Uau! Foi demais. E aquelas roupas? Nossa que estilo! Estavam muito bem vestidos, super de acordo! Nossa que produção fantástica!**

**É eu acho que a Kari já voltou ao normal, falando assim uma coisa atrás da outra sem respirar, sim era a minha irmã de volta. Eu tive que ficar ali quase mais de meia hora esperando aquelas pessoas saírem pra que Kari e eu pudéssemos sair também, e eu estava cansado, além de nervoso estava cansado. Cansado de gritos histéricos, cansado de ouvir o nome do Yamato a noite inteira, cansado de vê-lo e ouvi-lo, cansado dos comentários e elogios a sua pessoa. Mas finalmente estávamos saindo, obrigada Senhor.**

**esbarrão**

**Eu só pude ouvir um som de algo caindo no chão e um grito da Kari. Me virei assustado, e vi ela caída no chão com um rapaz tentando ajudá-la a se levantar. Veja que dia maravilhoso! Agora um espertinho esbarra na minha irmã, que de tão leve cai no chão. Mais um motivo pra me atrasar minha "planejada" saída rápida dali. Olho pra garoto e vejo que ele era loiro, isso me lembrou de novo o Yamato, ai que raiva.**

**Rapaz: Me perdoe senhorita juro não tê-la visto, estava muito distraído – oferece a mão- me permita ajudá-la, você está bem?**

**Hikari: Ai acho que ainda não morro não obrigada – ela diz se levantando e limpando a roupa.**

**Rapaz: Peço desculpas de novo, não foi minha intenção eu apenas estava com muita pressa...ai...desculpe mesmo.**

**Eu nunca gostei desses garotos confusos sabe, e ele era um desses, pra que ficar se explicando para um desconhecido? É muita falta do que fazer mesmo. Já pediu desculpas, já ajudou agora sai de perto da minha irmã.**

**Hikari: não se preocupe eu ...**

**Ótimo, em vez de aquelas garotas histéricas ficarem mudas quem ficou foi minha irmã, só de olhar pro garoto. Eu mereço, ela teve a mesma reação que qualquer uma daquelas garotas teria se visse o Yamato, nossa como isso me incomoda.**

**Rapaz: Não pode ser.**

**Hikari: é mesmo você... Tk?**

**TK???????!!!!!**

.Fim do capítulo.

Eba Eba eba \o/\o/

Fim do primeiro capítulo da primeira fic de Digimon, que emoção -

O que vocês acharam? Deixem reviews purfa :3

Nossa eu sempre quis escrever sobre digimone o meu casal favorito :3 eu amava esse anime quando era menor e imaginava altas historias xD então um belo dia eu tive vontade de escrever uma fic deles, e aqui está ela \o/

Já vou começar a trabalhar no novo capítulo, mas eu peço pra vocÊs deixarem reviews, eu adoro ver que alguém leu o que eu escrevi -

até mais


	2. Um encontro inesperado?

Primeiramente queria dizer que os personagens de Digimon não me pertencem (ainda xD)

é a minha primeira fic de digimon e eu resolvi fazer de um modo diferente do que eu estou abituada nas minhas fics, espero que gostem.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Capítulo 2  
**

"Um encontro inesperado?"

**Só pra recapitular minha atual situação, minha irmã mais nova , Kari, me fez ir á um bendito show da pessoa que eu menos quero ver na minha vida (e vi), aquele que eu antes chamei de melhor amigo, Yamato Ishida. E agora que eu achei que eu ia finalmente voltar pra casa, deitar e fingir que esse dia não aconteceu um rapaz esbarra na minha irmã, e por incrível que pareça ele era simplesmente o irmão mais novo de Yamato, o Tk.**

**Não que eu não gostasse do Tk. Na verdade eu adorava o menino, desde pequeno ele sempre gostou muito de mim e era o melhor amigo da minha irmã, e irmão do meu EX melhor amigo, ou seja, era mais do que comum eu vê-lo sempre. Mas eu sempre achei ele um garoto muito ingênuo, não conseguia imaginar o Tk assim crescido. Eu sei que isso é idiotice "ei Tai as pessoas crescem sabia?", ta eu sei, mas mesmo assim eu sempre o vi como um irmão mais novo e não como um garoto assim...grande.**

**Mas agora vamos prestar atenção a cena que acontece na minha frente. Estão os dois se encarando a um bom tempo sem falar nada. Isso me incomoda, eu gosto de palavras sabe, essa de ficar calado olhando um pro outro nunca deu certo para mim. Apesar que eu falo muita bobagem, talvez por não pensar antes de falar, mas mesmo assim palavras sim são comunicação, além de que eles se encarando assim eu não sei o que se passa na mente deles, isso me chateia, eu posso apostar que esqueceram que eu estou aqui.**

**Hikari: Que bom que eu consegui te encontrar.**

**Takero: Você tinha dito que não ia ficar ate o fim e por isso não ia poder se encontrar comigo aqui.**

**Hikari: Me desculpe Tk – envergonhada - eu achei que o Tai não ia conseguir ficar ate o fim.**

**Vendo com mais atenção eu consegui perceber o constrangimento da Kari. Ela estava nervosa e muito vermelha. Eita essa menina fica vermelha de bobeira, primeiro quando falava do show, depois quando vinha pro show, agora quando viu o Tk... eu não entendo as mulheres.**

**Takero: Não tem problema, o bom é que eu pude te ver de novo, estava com saudades -sorriso bobo-**

**Hikari: eu...também -encarando o chão-**

**É impressão minha ou eles já sabiam que ambos estariam aqui? Se bem que é meio que obvio que o Tk estaria aqui pra ver o show do irmão... completamente aceitável. Mas porque ela fica tão sem jeito perto dele? Eita eles são amigos, pra que tudo isso?**

**Hikari: Mas Tk...vo..você não estava correndo por algum motivo?**

**Takero: Nossa é mesmo!! É que preciso encontrar o meu irmão e...**

**Essa não, ate ele ta falando do ...Yamato! Onde esse mundo vai parar! Todo mundo ama esse cara? Ele é tão bom assim? Eu duvido que ele seja melhor do que eu, se ele fosse alguém de caráter não teria feito o que fez comigo, e mesmo assim ele tem uma vida muito melhor, mas quer saber eu duvido que ele saiba fazer café! É claro que não sabe! Ele tem quem faça pra ele... isso não é justo.**

**Mas espera...porque o Tk parou a frase no meio? Nossa eu devo estar ficando louco, ou então foi os gritos daquelas garotas que mexeram com a minha audição, mas eu posso jurar que escuto passos no corredor, haha agora só falta eu olhar e o Yamato vir vindo pelo corredor se bem que comigo era bem capaz acontecer, afinal parece que o mundo virou-se contra Tai Kamya hoje. Não não, não é ele que vem vindo não, é uma mulher. A não ser que o Yamato tenha colorido o cabelo e colocado uma saia e um salto 15, coisa que eu adoraria ver devo admitir.**

**São duas mulheres que vem pelo corredor, a primeira tem cabelos castanhos compridos, é a garota do salto 15 e nossa como está bem vestida, deve ser uma das assessoras do Yamato e deve ser rica tanto quanto o dito cujo. Agora a outra não é tão sofisticada, ela é bem engraçada na verdade, corre atrás da outra como um cachorrinho com uma prancheta nas mãos e arrumando o óculos na face para que não caiam, vai dizer que não é uma cena no mínimo engraçada?**

**Mulher 1: Takero! Ainda bem que eu te encontrei, onde está o seu irmão? Não consigo encontrá-lo em lugar nenhum! Os repórteres da revista "Look" já estão esperando no camarim e ele desaparece? Já estou cansada dele fugindo dos compromissos! Que irresponsabilidade, e depois quem fica nervosa sou eu! **

**Mulher 2: Por favor mantenha a calma ****Takenouchi-san, vamos encontrar o Ishida-san, não se preocupe.**

**Eita aquela mulher parecia mesmo nervosa, nem preciso dizer que ela chegou chegando não é? Veio toda apressada e nem percebeu a minha presença nem a de Kari, apenas você direto ao ponto com o Tk. Era tão importante encontrar o Yamato? E ainda pra fazer entrevistas, que futilidade essa vida do Yamato ainda sou mais a minha.**

**Mulher 1: Inoue não tente me acalmar inutilmente, eu só vou sossegar quando tiver o Matt sentado naquele camarim falando com os repórteres. É incrível como ele não cresce,continua o mesmo desde o início da banda. Tk onde está o Matt?**

**Takero: Eu não sei onde ele está também o estava procurando e veja quem está aq..-interrompido-**

**Inoue: Takenouchi-san vamos continuar procurando então.**

**Mulher 1 : Eu sei disso Inoue não precisa nem dizer, Obrigada Tk.**

**Mal chegou e já foi embora, correndo nos corredores parece até criança, essa é tão responsável que assume ate o atraso dos outros pra ela mesma, ela me lembra uma certa pessoa... na verdade não só isso me lembra nela, o rosto era parecido também, o jeito meigo de falar ate mesmo quando nervosa... ai que besteira Tai não vai lembrar dela agora só porque essa mulher te lembrou ela, vê se presta atenção no Tk e na Kari de novo.**

**Hikari: Acho que ela não nos viu.**

**Takero: Ela nem se quer me deixou terminar, estava com pressa, ultimamente ela anda meio nervosa mesmo, acho que tem jogado muito peso sobre as costas dela, afinal desde que o empresário da banda do Matt se demitiu ela tem assumido as duas posições juntas, não é pra qualquer um.**

**No fim graças aos meus devaneios eu perdi a conversa, quem é essa que eles estão falando afinal?**

**Taichi: De quem vocês estão falando?**

**Está bem eu vou ignorar esse olhar de "como você não sabe" que eu recebi de minha irmã. O que ela acha, eu não tenho obrigação de estar 100 ligado na conversa.**

**Hikari: Aniki, aquela mulher era a Sora.**

**Bem vindo ao momento da derrubada de Taichi Kamya. Não sei se isso já aconteceu com você mas comigo deve ser a terceira ou quarta vez que acontece. Sabe quando você sente o mundo desabar em sua cabeça? Sente o tempo parar proporcionalmente ao coração acelerando? Eu me sentia assim ao ouvir aquele nome. Era mesmo ela e eu idiota não a percebi "****ela me lembra uma certa pessoa" e eu baka não vi que era a própria. Baka baka baka. E você pare de me olhar assim está bem? Como você queria que eu a reconhecesse ela estava muito diferente do que era a cinco anos atrás, seus cabelos estão mais escuros e muito mais compridos, ela se veste como uma mulher de muita classe, não, ela é uma mulher de muita classe. E como estava bonita...**

**Takero:não tinha percebido Tai?**

**Ela continua tão bonita como sempre foi, estava apenas um pouco mais alta e bem mais nervosa do que de costume, ela sempre foi tão calma e bondosa...**

**Hikari: Aniki!**

**Taichi: hã? Ah..er... eu não..havia notado...**

**Hikari: Você é tão avoado aniki, agora só falta dizer que não sabia que ela é a estilista da banda do Matt.**

**Estilista??? Eu me lembro que ela gostava de desenhar roupas quando era mais nova, mas como ela nunca se arrumava muito achei que não fosse tão longe... talvez por isso não a tenha reconhecido, ela estava tão mulher, toda arrumada e maquiada...mas espera, porque ela tem que eu ser justo a estilista da banda do Matt??? Pra passar todos os dias junto dele...**

**Hikari: A Sora é uma estilista de renome Aniki, ela já trabalhou com varias bandas famosas.**

**Takero: E o meu irmão a chamou para trabalhar pra banda dele ano passado, eu também tenho seguido com ele desde então como assessor de imprensa.**

**A básico. Só eu que fiquei pra trás pelo jeito, o Yamato com uma banda famosa e cheio de fãs, a Sora já é renomada no que faz e o Takero, que é mais novo que eu já é assessor de uma banda famosa. Porque só eu sirvo cafezinhos? Alguém mais também acha que alguma coisa não está certa nisso tudo?**

**Hikari: Eu tenho uma idéia! Já que você, Matt e Sora estão na cidade vamos todos sair amanhã que tal? Como fazíamos antes**

**Essa não, sair com o Yamato eu não saio mesmo. A kari só tem idéias parvas, da onde ela tirou que de levar o Matt? Vamos só nos quatro, bem melhor, com o Yamato lá agente nem andar direito vai conseguir eu não quero que isso atrapalhe sabe..alem de que eu tenho de trabalhar amanhã e não posso ficar saindo também e... e por que eu estou achando desculpa pra mim mesmo?**

**Hikari: Vamos Aniki.**

**Taichi: hã? Que? Pra onde Kari?**

**Hikari: Vamos embora, O Tk tem que trabalhar então vamos nos ver amanhã.**

**E não é que ela marcou mesmo? Essa não... eu não quero ir ver o Yamato, não quero e não vou...e também não tenho certeza se consigo falar com a Sora... bom pelo menos vamos embora e eu não vou correr o risco de ver o Yamato hoje... se é que isso serve de consolo.**

.Fim do capítulo.

Oiee

ta pronto o segundo capítulo

não vou escrever muita coisa auqi pois estou com um pouco de pressa mas antes de tudo gostaria de pedir REVIEWS por favor :3

* * *


	3. Voltando ao passado

Primeiramente queria dizer que os personagens de Digimon não me pertencem (ainda xD)

é a minha primeira fic de digimon e eu resolvi fazer de um modo diferente do que eu estou abituada nas minhas fics, espero que gostem.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Capítulo 3 **

"Voltando ao passado" 

**Hikari: Aniki eu acho que é aqui.**

**Hum ok, bem vindo ao pesadelo de Taichi Kamya. Kari estava relendo um papelzinho onde ela havia anotado o endereço de um restaurante, onde iríamos encontrar o Yamato! Eu não acredito que eu estou aqui, saindo para jantar com esse traidor! O pior de tudo é que o endereço estava certo, confirmei isso ao entrar no restaurante e ver os três sentados em uma mesa ao fundo, perto da janela. Lá estavam TK, Sora e ...Yamato. Isso já era demais para mim, encontrar os dois de uma vez já era castigo, e ainda por cima o restaurante escolhido era SUPER chique, ainda bem que eu me arrumei hoje.**

**Parei em frente a porta, ainda não tenho certeza que jantar com eles é a melhor coisa a se fazer agora, na verdade eu tenho sim, mas a Kari me fez vir, tenho que aprender a ser persistente diante dos pedidos da Kari. Mas tinha alguma coisa estranha, eu podia jurar que a Kari ia me puxar para dentro do restaurante mas em vez disso ela também parou, com o olhar preso a mesa onde eles estavam, mais uma vez ela apertava a saia do vestido em sinal de nervosismo, assim como fez ontem no show do Yamato. Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que esse cara é tão famoso assim.**

**Taichi: Alguma coisa errada Kari?**

**Eu já estava começando a ficar preocupado com ela, estava meio pálida e parada como uma estátua. **

**Hikari: Eu... estou bem aniki, vamos então?**

**Ela sorriu de leve para tentar me enganar mais eu não sou bobo não! Tem alguma coisa errada com a minha irmã, mas talvez esse não fosse o momento certo para perguntar o que. A segui ate a mesa então, enquanto nos aproximávamos fui notando que Tk e Sora conversavam animadamente enquanto Yamato apenas sorria. Que sorriso feio esse cara tem! O meu é bem mais bonito, a Sora sempre disse que eu tenho um sorriso lindo por ser verdadeiro, esse ai só sorri para fazer social tenho certeza!**

**Takero: Yo Tai! Kari! ... Uau!**

**Mas que olhar é esse do Tk para a Kari? Tira os olhos da minha irmã! Ele ta quase babando, que patético, eu só não falo isso na cara porque é o Tk, o melhor amigo dela! Não tem nada de sujo em ele achar ela bonita não é? Não que ele olhasse para ela como mulher, não faria sentido, certo? Mas eu devo admitir que a Kari tinha exagerado um pouco, parecia que ia a um baile ou coisa do tipo, toda arrumadinha. Puxa minha irmã cresceu, já usa salto, maquiagem e tomara-que-caia.**

**Takero: Você está ... linda!**

**Já chega de babar pela minha irmã ¬¬'**

**Hikari: O...Obrigada Tk.**

**Ela está rubra, até que é bonitinho vai. Opa a Sora se levantou, ela me viu, ela sabe que eu estou aqui. O que eu faço? O que eu falo? Isso é difícil demais, eu quero fugir! Não Taichi! Você sempre foi corajoso e vai correr por causa disso? Força! Força!**

**Sora: Tai! Finalmente posso revê-lo, foram cinco anos sem saber de você !**

**Ela me abraçou, foi tão rápido que eu nem pude notar ela se aproximar, mas agora ela está me abraçando, como eu senti falta disso, desse cheiro de flores, ela ainda era a mesma. Estou sentindo algo gelado no meu ombro, são lágrimas. Ela está chorando! Ai não eu não posso agüentar isso, sinto vontade de chorar também. Ela se afastou de mim mas continua a me olhar com algumas lágrimas ainda caindo sobre seu rosto, não chore Sora, por favor.**

**Sora: Eu... quase morri de tantas saudades.**

**Taichi: Eu senti sua falta Sora, não faz idéia do quanto. Desculpe-me.**

**Ai eu a abracei com vontade, eu não queria me separar dela nunca mais, mas sabe o que dizem, felicidade não dura para sempre. Depois de vê-la até esqueci da presença do Yamato, esse idiota podia muito bem ficar na sua suíte de hotel cinco estrelas nadando em suas moedas de ouro e ter me deixado sair apenas com a Sora.**

**Yamato: Tai...**

**Taichi: Yamato.**

**Eu fui o mais frio que pude, eu não podia evitar e nem queria. Maldito Yamato queria que você explodisse.**

**Yamato: Cara quanto tempo! Você sumiu sem me avisar e depois nem me deu notícias, é tão bom revê-lo velho amigo!**

**AMIGO? Esse cara está tirando com a minha cara só pode, falando assim todo animado parecendo realmente feliz em me ver, idiota, deve estar fazendo isso só para a Sora pensar que não aconteceu nada. **

**Taichi: Vamos comer.**

**Lá vou eu ser frio de novo, cortei o barato dele. Toma fio de ovos! Eu me sentei e peguei o cardápio, não podia continuar olhando para a cara dele. Percebi Sora e Tk trocarem olhares significativos e um pouco entristecidos, lamento amigos mas eu não vou engolir esse ai não. Então percebi a Kari, ela me fuzilava com os olhos, puxa ela sabe assustar quando quer. **

**Não demorou para todos repetirem meus movimentos. Sora se sentou entre Yamato e eu enquanto Tk e Kari se sentaram lado a lado à nossa frente. Esse menu só tem coisa cara! Mais que raiva eu sei lá se eu tenho dinheiro para gastar assim com nada, e eu vou pagar para a Kari também. Eles podiam levar em consideração que o salário de um estagiário é um pouco menor que o de um rockstar. Na verdade a diferença é gritante. Maldito Yamato.**

**Hikari : Aniki –sussurra- Tk disse que o Matt vai pagar a conta de todos pois foi o responsável por nos trazer aqui, você entende não é? Ele não pode freqüentar qualquer lugar por ser famoso.**

**Taichi: Eu não vou deixar esse ai pagar a conta para mim, é humilhante!**

**Hikari: Você não tem saída.**

**O pior de tudo era que a Kari tinha razão. Me sinto um pigmeu sem terra. Mas que raiva, isso é humilhante demais! Só não vou embora agora mesmo porque a Kari não ia deixar. Puxa como eu sou sem iniciativa.**

**Yamato: Por favor eu quero um desses e um Dry Martini. **

**Sentiu-se o James Bond. Idiota ¬¬**

**Sora: Eu quero um pato silvestre com molho de maracujá e sem os aspargos por favor. Também gostaria de um copo de água.**

**Metre: Como desejar senhorita.**

**Takero: Eu gostaria do especial do chefe e uma Soda. Kari o que você vai querer?**

**Hikari: O mesmo que você, porém prefiro frango, e um suco de melancia por favor.**

**Metre: E o senhor?**

**Ótimo eu não sei nem reconhecer o que está escrito aqui, isso é Francês? Estamos no Japão caramba! E agora eu pareço um trouxa que não sabe ler francês, e o pior é que eu não sei mesmo! Via qualquer um e que a sorte apareça.**

**Taichi: Um desses por favor, e um whisky.**

**Quem arrisca não petisca. Espero que não me apareça um cachorro com molho madeira. Que humilhante.**

**Sora: Mas então Tai nos conte um pouco sobre você, faz tanto tempo que não conversamos... Em que está trabalhando?**

**Ótimo. Dizer que eu trabalho servindo café para advogados está fora de cogitação. Humilhante. Pensa Tai pensa, fala algo que soe importante!**

**Taichi: Sou estagiário em um escritório de advocacia. **

**Er... Não soou importante u.u**

**Yamato: Acreditava que a esta altura já seria um grande profissional Tai.**

**Isso imbecil joga na cara que eu sou um Zé ninguém. Ai como eu odeio esse cara ¬¬**

**Hikari: Pensamos que em Tóquio haveria maiores oportunidades, um erro grande. Mas o aniki é muito trabalhador, merece ser alguém poderoso.**

**Taichi: Não exagere Kari, eu apenas faço o que posso para ter alguma chance lá dentro.**

**Yamato: Escute Tai, não gostaria de trabalhar conosco? Eu estou precisando de um empresário, o meu último se demitiu. – sem graça- **

**Taichi: Demitiu-se?**

**Sora: O Houjo antigo empresário do Matt se demitiu por causa da falta de responsabilidade dele, age como se não fosse famoso! **

**Takero: A Sora tem feito as duas funções nos últimos tempos por isso ela está enlouquecendo. Meu irmão não é tão irresponsável assim. E Então Tai? Seria ótimo ter você trabalhando com a gente!**

**Hikari: É uma ótima idéia! Aceita Aniki aceita!**

**Tentador, provavelmente eu vou ganhar MUITO dinheiro. Mas eu não tenho tanta experiência para administrar uma banda famosa. E ainda por cima eu não quero trabalhar com o Yamato! É demais pra minha cabeça. Mas eu não quero servir café pro resto da minha vida, além de que eu estou doido para ir embora de Tóquio. Acho que vou ter que aceitar.**

**Quando eu disse que aceitava a Kari quase teve um treco, ficou muito feliz e o Tk também, a Sora me abraçou de novo e o Matt sorriu, dessa vez ele não me pareceu tão falso, ele está melhorando sua atuação. Quando fomos embora a Sora me deu o endereço e o telefone de todos. A noite até que valeu a pena.**

**Puxa como eu gostei de ter falado pro meu chefe "Senhor eu me demito, vou trabalhar como empresário de uma banda mega famosa". Hilariante. Ele fez uma cara de "como você conseguiu algo assim", bem que eu queria ter jogado café nele, mas acho que não precisava de tudo isso.**

**A Kari esta toda empolgada desde que a Sora ligou dizendo que íamos embora amanhã durante a tarde, ela já estava fazendo as malas. Eu estava com algumas duvidas sobre o que fazer com os móveis do apartamento, mas assim que falei com minha mãe contando a novidade ela me disse para deixar tudo no lugar que ela dava um jeito para mim. Usei aquela tarde para ajeitar tudo e no início da noite já estava tudo pronto. **

**Hikari: Estou tão feliz Aniki, nosso grupo junto como na infância!**

**Taichi: Fico satisfeito sabendo que era o que você queria Kari. Mas tem algo que me preocupa, a sua formatura. Falta apenas uma semana para você terminar o colégio e vamos embora antes de você participar das comemorações.**

**Hikari: Não se preocupe Tai, eu não me importo. As pessoas que realmente me importam não vão se formar comigo, eu não preciso usar uma beca e receber um pergaminho das mãos dos meus professores, eu gosto mais da idéia de estar junto dos meus verdadeiros amigos.**

**Taichi: Mas que gracinha Kari.**

**Apertei as bochechas dela, ela odeia quando faço isso e eu adoro irritá-la às vezes. É minha irmã, não tem problema nisso não é? Ouvi meu celular tocar e era... a Sora! Senti como se todo o cansaço abandonasse meu corpo e a Kari sorriu de uma forma maliciosa quando eu disse que era a Sora.**

**Sora: Tai será que você não pode vir ao hotel? Eu gostaria de conversar com você antes de você começar a trabalhar, quem sabe te dar uma ajudinha com a experiência que eu tive.**

**Taichi: Claro Sora obrigado! Estou indo para ai agora mesmo.**

**A Kari me lançou o sorriso malicioso novamente, será que ela não entende que a Sora está com o Yamato?Para que fazer essas caras. Troquei de roupa e fui para o hotel. Eu sentia minhas mãos suarem, que sensação horrível, pareciam que havia alguma coisa se remexendo na minha barriga. Subi até o quinto andar, quarto 502, o quarto dela. Pensei então se ela não dividira o quarto com ele, o que seria mais que compreensível por serem namorados não? Sei que isso me corroeu por dentro e por um momento eu pensei em ir embora, mas cadê a minha coragem? Já é tarde para voltar. **

**Ela pediu que eu me sentasse e eu o fiz. Ela está tão bonita, até as roupas simples dela tem um ar sofisticado, o que já se devia esperar de uma estilista de renome. Acho que ele não está aqui, estamos sozinhos. **

**Prestei atenção a tudo que ela me disse, isso de ser empresário não é tão difícil como pensei, não que seja fácil, mas para mim exigia muito mais experiência. Agora que ela já disse tudo estamos em silêncio. Isso me incomoda, odeio ficar sem falar nada, o pior é que agora que terminamos o que conversaríamos eu tenho de ir embora. Mas eu não quero ir.**

**Taichi: Onde está o Yamato?**

**Sora: Como assim onde ele está? Dormindo em seu quarto de hotel eu presumo.**

**Taichi: Ele não fica no mesmo quarto que você?**

**Sora: Porque ele ficaria?**

**Ela está se fazendo de tonta ou o que? Mas eu estou feliz de que eles não ficam no mesmo quarto isso já é algo muito positivo, para mim é claro.**

**Taichi: É o que namorados fazem.**

**Sora: Mais um motivo para ele não estar aqui. Nos não somos namorados e ele não e nenhuma criança para não poder dormir sozinho num quarto de hotel.**

**Ah sim criança ele não é, é bem desenvolvido o maldito, bem mais que eu. Mas espera, não são namorados? Como assim! Quando vim para Tóquio eles faziam o "casal perfeito", ai que raiva que eu tinha disso! Mas poxa ela não está mais com ele? Mas que noite maravilhosa!**

**Sora: Isso que dá sumir. Nosso namoro acabou alguns meses depois de você se mudar, sabe eu acabei culpando o Matt por você ter ido embora, não que eu tenha dito algo porém eu não podia continuar com ele sentindo isso sabe. Ele nunca soube porque eu terminei com ele, mas nunca nos afastamos, e agora estamos como estamos, grandes amigos como quando criança.**

**Taichi: Eu não sabia...**

**Sora: Claro que não sabia! Você sumiu Tai! Você embora sem nem me dizer porque, eu apenas ligo para sua casa e sua mãe me diz "O Tai foi para Tóquio, você não sabia Sora?". Eu me senti horrível, você foi embora e nem se quer me disse nada, você deveria ser meu melhor amigo e nem sequer me deu uma ligação em cinco anos! Me limitava a falar com a Kari mas não perguntava de você, porque eu me senti egoísta "Se ele não quer saber de mim eu também não quero saber dele" foi o que pensei. Me sinto tão idiota hoje em dia.**

**Taichi: Desculpe-me Sora mas eu não podia encará-la, você parecia tão feliz com o Yamato e eu me consumia de raiva por dentro.**

**Sora: Por causa de que Tai? Porque você tinha raiva?**

**Taichi: Tinha raiva do Yamato, ele era meu melhor amigo e me apunhalou pelas costas!**

**Sora: Apunhalou? Como assim Tai? O que o Matt te fez?**

**Taichi: Roubou a única garota que eu amei. Preciso ir Sora, nos vemos amanhã.**

**Eu não sei bem porque fui tão impulsivo, mas em alguns minutos já me vi chegando em casa, não olhei para trás e não respondia as vezes que ela me chamou. No fim eu continuo sendo uma criança boba que não encara a própria dor de frente.**

**.Fim do capítulo.**

Fazia tempo qu enão escrevia essa fic, a falta de reviews em Digimon não ajuda xD

mas emfim, se alguem ler por favor aperte o botão roxo vaix

beijos


	4. Well Done

Último capítulo, um pouco improvisado devo admitir mas espero que gostem.

Queria agradecer a aqueles que leram, principalmente à Rayana Wolfer. Obrigada.

**- **

**Capítulo 4**

**- **

"Well Done"**  
**

**Não sei você, mas eu estou me sentindo um tremendo idiota agora. Eu saí correndo com o rabo entre as pernas, parecia cachorro magro expulso de restaurante, mas diferente do cachorro eu não voltaria lá por um osso. Nada me faria voltar naquele quarto de hotel aquela noite, e eu sei bem porque. Ela ia me fazer perguntas que eu não estava disposto a responder, eu ia me exaltar e podia fazer alguma besteira, eu vivo fazendo besteira quando o sangue sobe a cabeça e troca o meu cérebro por repolho. **

**Mas nada que uma noite de sono não resolveu! Ta, esse ai que falou não sou eu porque a tal noite de sono somente me deixou mais nervoso! Afinal eu estou num avião voando para Kyoto junto da Kari, do Tk, um monte de gente que eu nunca vi na vida, mas que vou ter que chamar de 'colegas de trabalho', a banda do Yamato, a Sora e o próprio Yamato. Só de pensar que quando chegarmos eu não escaparei das perguntas da Sora o meu estômago se revira, ou às vezes é enjôo pela turbulência, eu não sei ao certo. Mas poxa ela tem que ser tão curiosa!**

**Chegamos. Será que se eu sair correndo feito um louco para o quarto ninguém percebe?**

**Hikari: Uau, que hotel lindo! **

**Takero: Você nunca veio á Kyoto não é Kari? Se quiser eu posso te levar para conhecer a cidade pela manhã.**

**Hikari: Eu adoraria Tk!**

**Minha irmã é mesmo empolgada. Ai como eu queria ser ela agora. Er... não foi isso que eu quis dizer, mas veja ela está ai despreocupada e eu me corroendo por dentro. Será que remédio de azia ajuda a diminuir o ácido?**

**Sora: Tai...**

**Droga, eu to ferrado. Se prepare Taichi, respire e diga 'Ele roubou você de mim e eu não pude evitar fugir! Porque eu amo você Sora!' É ai que eu saco a espada e a atravesso no ventre do Yamato. Fim, com final feliz ainda por cima. Nossa, eu viajo.**

**Sora: Matt e eu queremos conversar com você.**

**Eu já imaginava.**

**Taichi: Sobre o que?**

**Claro, me fingir de sonso é a solução para tudo, como eu não usei isso para tudo nessa vida. Eu sou sarcástico até comigo mesmo, eu devo estar mesmo desesperado.**

**Yamato: Sobre o porque de tudo isso.**

**Sora: Nos acompanhe até o quarto do Matt, por favor.**

**Ela falou de uma forma tão formal que eu me senti um prisioneiro que seguia o guarda até a sala das visitas para falar com o advogado. Talvez fosse algo assim mesmo, afinal eu serei o assunto da conversa e serei pressionado. A vida é tão justa com Taichi Kamya.**

**Mas que quarto de hotel chique, eu acho que vou gostar de desfrutar um pouco da vida de super-rico ferrado do Yamato. Estou me sentindo tão... Aproveitador. Mas enfim eu devia estar prestando atenção na Sora agora em vez de pensar no quanto essas almofadas vermelhas que eu estou sentado são confortáveis. Eu me acostumo com isso logo, pode apostar.**

**Sora: Nós conversamos no avião Tai – ela olhou para Matt que estava a seu lado – essa sua frieza com o Matt tem que acabar, você poderia pelo menos dizer o que ele te fez? E poxa porque você correu ontem a noite?**

**Bingo. Porque será que eu já sabia as perguntas que ela faria? Eu a conheço bem demais, às vezes assusta. Mas se eu já sabia as perguntas porque eu perdi meu tempo as temendo em vez de montar uma resposta? Que droga Tai, você não é bom no improviso!**

**Taichi : Sejam diretos.**

**Yamato: mais diretos que isso impossível.**

**Maldito ¬¬**

**Sora: Ontem você disse que o Matt te apunhalou pelas costas.**

**Taichi: Uma verdade.**

**Yamato: Explique o que é que eu fiz idiota.**

**Vocês estão de prova que ele me provoca não é mesmo? Sempre foi assim. Ai que raiva, eu não consigo pensar em nada pra inventar que não me afunde mais! Preciso dizer a verdade, droga isso está longe de ser bom para mim, como eu queria estar em uma praia no Caribe, bebendo coquetéis embaixo da sombra de uma árvore... se bem que estas almofadas são realmente confortáveis, estou pensando firmemente em dormir no sofá esta noite só por causa delas. To fugindo de novo, até na minha mente eu fujo! Eu sou uma maquina da fuga isso sim.**

**Taichi: O que você fez? Acha pouco roubar a minha garota?**

**Yamato: Roubar... a sua garota? Você está delirando Tai, quando foi que eu roubei alguma namorada sua? Que raio de garota é essa? Você nunca teve uma namorada, pelo menos não enquanto a gente se falava todos os dias.**

**Isso joga na cara que eu nunca tive uma namorada séria, a Sora deve estar pensando que eu sou um banana, afinal o Yamato deve ter tido 1725271326 namoradas bonitonas enquanto eu sempre fui apaixonado pela mesma garota e a porcaria nisso tudo é que eu ainda sou. No final das contas eu devo ser um banana mesmo, por nunca ter conseguido um relacionamento que durasse mais de três semanas, e a culpada esta sentada a minha frente. Tai ba-na-nãaao! **

**Yamato: Hei Tai você está viajando.**

**Taichi: Ah... sim sim.**

**Foi ai que eu deixei os meus pensamentos para novamente ouvir o que eles estavam perguntando, isso já está ficando cansativo.**

**Yamato: Quem é a garota Tai?**

**Puxa que persistência u.u**

**Taichi: A Sora é claro.**

**Ela ficou pálida e eu agradeço por ela não estar bebendo nada pois se o estivesse líquido teria voado todo no meu rosto e isso só tornaria o momento mais desagradável ainda. Mas nossa ela levou um susto, acho que ela não esperava por essa, na realidade tenho certeza, afinal nem eu to acreditando que eu realmente disse isso. 'Minha garota', onde é eu que eu tava com a cabeça, ela nunca foi minha.**

**Yamato: Ela nunca foi sua.**

**Bam! Viu só, ate o fio de ovos concorda.**

**Taichi: É verdade, porém... Você sabia que eu gostava dela.**

**Yamato: Correção, você nunca de disse que gostava dela dessa forma, todas as vezes que eu dizia que você estava apaixonado por ela você dizia que eu estava delirando, que você apenas a via como uma amiga especial.**

**Taichi: Ah para com isso tava na cara que eu gostava dela! Você não percebeu porque é idiota.**

**Yamato: Correção, você era meu melhor amigo e eu devia acreditar em você mais que em qualquer suspeita minha. Se você disse que não a amava eu acreditei em você, é isso que os amigos fazem não é mesmo?**

**Puxa ele sabe debater, que raiva até nisso ele é melhor que eu! Ah mais cai dentro amigo e eu quero ver quem ganha na porrada!**

**Taichi: Hum...**

**Yamato: Agora você sabia que eu a amava, sempre deixei isso claro para você, mas como você insistia em dizer que ela era só uma amiga eu não vi problema em me relacionar com ela. Se você tivesse sido menos cabeça dura e dito a verdade e não teria me declarado para ela.**

**Ta bom, eu já sei que ele está certo. E como eu odeio o fato dele sempre estar certo. Eu queria quer como é isso pelo menos uma vez.**

**Sora: Só um instante rapazes, deixa-me ver se entendi. O Tai me amava, mas nunca admitiu, muito pelo contrário apenas negava e o Matt me amava também mas sempre deixou claro. Acontece que quando Matt e eu começamos a namorar o Tai se sentiu traído e só por isso resolveu brigar com você Matt.**

**Até a Sora está me achando estúpido. Mas eu já sei que o que eu fiz foi coisa de criança, já estou ciente que eu tenho a mente de um garoto de treze anos, me sinto um idiota. **

**Yamato: É exatamente isso.**

**Taichi: Não, tem apenas uma coisa errada – eles olharam para mim.**

**Sora: E o que seria?**

**Taichi: Você disse que eu te amava e isso está errado, pois eu ainda te amo.**

**E a beijei. Não está acreditando? Pois é nem eu. Essa é a parte boa de ser impulsivo, duvido que um cara de pensa três vezes antes de agir ia fazer algo assim, é claro que não. Gente que pensa não faz o que Taichi Kamya faz. Estou ciente que acabo de me auto-insultar, mas quem liga porque eu estou beijando a Sora. Toma Yamato! Se bem que eu ia preferir ter atravessado o ventre dele com uma espada, porém isso já está de bom tamanho. E sabe qual a melhor parte nisso tudo? Ela retribuiu, e isso para mim já é uma grande coisa, não se esqueçam que eu sou um banana.**

**No fim eu me dei conta que o vilão disso tudo não era o Matt e sim a minha própria mente insana e infantil. A única pena é que eu não posso matar esse vilão, pois se eu atravessar a espada no meu cérebro o herói da historia morre também. O que foi? Na minha mente eu sou o herói viu?**

**Sora: Wow isso foi inesperado.**

**Yamato: Eu que o diga, pensava que o Tai era extremamente lerdo.**

**Taichi: Você vai parando Matt!**

**Yamato: Me faz parar.**

**Sora: ei ei ei, já chega vocês dois, continuam brigando que nem cão e gato igual a cinco anos atrás, vocês não crescem.**

**Yamato: A crescemos sim, não percebeu que eu estou bem mais alto que o nosso amigo Tai aqui.**

**Taichi: Idiota!**

**Você acredita em final feliz? Eu costumava não acreditar, mas nessa hora quando a Sora entrelaçou seus dedos aos meus eu comecei a acreditar. Olho só, a partir de agora eu tenho a garota que amo, o meu melhor amigo de volta, um emprego onde eu ganho bastante, faz três dias que eu não sirvo cafezinhos e vou dormir numa almofada muito confortável, o que um homem pode querer mais? E vida boa!**

**Yamato: Eu vou dormir agora pessoal.**

**Sora: Você é quem pensa, anda temos que tirar suas medidas para as roupas do show de amanhã.**

**Yamato: e você quer que eu acredite que você vai fazer uma roupa para mim em um dia?**

**Sora: Farei o possível agora vai andando não temos tempo a perder, até mais tarde Tai.**

**E eles sumiram logo. Ta eu resolvi dar uma volta pelo hotel já que ainda um pouco claro, que lugar bonito é Kyoto! A Kari vai adorar o passeio que ela vai ter com o Tk amanhã. Por falar nisso onde a Kari deve ter se metido? Eu preciso contar as novidades para ela. O que, ta me achando com cara do trouxa que conta tudo para irmã mais nova? Eu conto mesmo eu, ela sempre foi mais madura que eu para lidar com todas as situações.**

**Eu já estou procurando a Kari há um tempão, onde ela onde ter se enfiado! Ah olha ela ali no banco beijando o Tk, ainda bem que eu a encontrei estava preocupado. Pêra ai, beijando o Tk? Como assim?!? Ela é muito nova para esse tipo de coisa! Ele está tirando a inocência da minha irmã!**

**Er... ok. Eu acabo de me lembrar que ela tem dezessete anos, ela já não é mais inocente faz tempo. Mesmo assim ainda é estranho ver a minha irmãzinha com um garoto, e poxa é o Tk! Eles eram melhores amigos isso está errado! Ou talvez não, afinal se isso for mesmo errado Sora e eu também não deviríamos estar juntos. Acho que é perfeitamente normal afinal, melhor ele que um carinha qualquer.**

**Inoue: Senhor Kamya tem alguns senhores querendo falar com o senhor no salão principal, parece que querem aumentar a agenda de shows em Kyoto.**

**Ahh é aquela ajudante esquisita da Sora, bom acho que agora ela é minha ajudante também. Acho que já está na hora de eu ir exercer minha mais nova profissão. Puxa eu só espero que eles não queiram tomar café.**

**.Fim.**


End file.
